egg_incfandomcom-20200215-history
News
News is an farm value-based system in Egg, Inc. News' only functional purpose in the game is giving flavor text-like references to in-game eggs. News is delivered by a Pickup regardless of whether or not you currently have a Pickup as one of your vehicles. News List Source Code This code was sourced from libegginc.so from the APK file. EGG SCIENCE Chickens exposed to certain cosmic rays exhibit unusual yet beneficial mutations in university experiment. INTERESTING new_yolk_times chick_in_space CHICKEN TO THE I.S.S. To further explore initial discoveries, 3 chickens will be spending 6 months on the International Space Station. washington_peck superfood_disc A NEW DAWN So called 'Space Chickens' produce eggs with incredible nutritional density 10x that of a normal egg. WOW national_eggquirer superfood_mp DISRUPTION Long term experiments reveal no downsides to so called 'Superfood Eggs' sf_soylent EGGS ONLY Soylent quickly goes bankrupt as customers 'flock' to super-egg diet. sf_egg_rush Agriculture industry turned upside down as millions of farmers switch to eggs. sf_enough_to_eat ENOUGH TO EAT Hunger in advanced countries eliminated, declining rapidly in developing nations. med_experiment Funding for further exploration of the chicken genome explodes with many promising leads. HEALING EGGS Certain chickens now able to lay eggs with healing properties. medical_disc REGGOLUTION! Medical eggs enter human trials. Early results are promising. sf_restaurant ALL DAY BREAKFAST Breakfast quickly becoming the only meal people require. sf_starbucks NOT ALL WINNERS Starbucks stock plummets as elevated energy levels of egg-only diets remove need for coffee. med_approved INCREGGABLE Medical eggs approved for over-the-counter use. Approved applications include migranes and arthritis. med_ccold COMMON COLD NO MORE Common virus and flu instantly cured by Medical Eggs. AMAZING rf_university LOOKING FOR MORE University experiments seek to answer the question if genetically modified chicken eggs can be used for more than human consumption. Zika virus eliminated in humans and insects using Medical Egg yolk-based serum. med_gpd EGGONOMICS World economies boom as developing nations leap in measures of quality of life and well-being. rocket_fuel_discovered EGGSPLOSION! Genome stabilized for so-called 'Rocket Chickens', laying super dense combustible eggs expected to revolutionize space travel. med_cancer CANCER CANCELLED Medical eggs cleared as treatment for most early- and middle-stage cancers. med_papercut OUCH? Papercut dipped in Medical Egg yolk instantly healed. YAY rf_spacex1 HE'S DONE IT AGAIN A new startup by Trillionaire Elom Nusk - SpaceEggs - has created a stable liquid rocket fuel derived from new rocket chickens! TO INFINITY SpaceEggs launches first rocket powered by eggs into orbit. rf_nasa AND BEYOND NASA launches satellite into space using Rocket Egg fuel provided by SpaceEggs. Only one stage was needed to reach orbit. ALRIGHT rf_spacex2 Elom Nusk expects to be living on Mars in 6 months as his 'Chicken-9' rocket completes 3 orbital launches without refueling. super_material_disc EGGCREDIBLE 'Iron Chickens' consistently producing eggs composed of 'programmable metal'. Applications are endless. rf_spacex3 RED CHICKEN Elom Nusk has sent his first transmission from the Red Planet. All systems nominal. sm_kife EGGXACT Knife maker releases new super material knife that can morph into any size knife. NEAT! sm_cars EGGMOBILE Concept vehicle uses super material to create car that can transform from an SUV into a sports car. O_O sm_law_enforcement Law enforcement clothing woven with super material thread: bullet proof, fire proof, self-repairing, comfortable. fusion_accident EGGCIDENT While trying to improve Super Material eggs, scientists 'shocked' with eggs that apparently generate energy. fusion_discovered ELEGGTRICITY! National Chicken Institute declares 'Fusion Chickens' available for experienced chicken farmers. sm_houses HOME SWEET EGG Homes able to be built from Super Material 'kits'. Three bedroom houses start at $10,000 fusion_plant PG&EGG First fusion egg power plant expected to produce half of US electricity. quantum_hints MYSTEREGG University researchers report chickens laying eggs that may or may not exist in this universe. quantum_discovered EGGCERTAINTY While no one truly understands how they work, Quantum eggs are regularly being produced by a new chicken breed. fusion_cars VROOM Elom Nusk's electric car company, Teslegg, has released a fusion powered E90GG sedan. 10,000 mile range, 0-60 in 2 seconds, 1 fusion egg not included. fusion_everywhere Zero emissions achieved globally. All power generation now coming from Solar and Egg Fusion. quantum_teleport INSTANT DELIVERY Shipping company, FedEggs, uses quantum egg technology to deliver packages instantly with teleportation. imortality_hints HEALING EGG Attempts to improve the effectiveness of Medical eggs have yielded a new chicken gene type that may revolutionize medicine. imortality_disc EGGTERNITY Sick? Old? Recently deceased? No longer, with a healthy serving of these eggs. quantum_human_teleport EGGERGIZE Quantum teleportation improved to support inter-planetary distances and organic material quantum_colonization EGGSPLORATION The population of the Moon and Mars explodes as transportation between planets becomes instantaneous. INCREDIBLE immortality_ethics ETHICS With near immortality achieved, world leaders meet to rewrite laws for our new world. They have plenty of time. quantum_travel INTERSTELLEGG Life sustaining space vessels capable of interstellar travel leave Earth powered by fusion and quantum technology. tachyon_hints VISIONS Scientists working on Chicken gene therapy begin having premonitions. They are usually correct. WEIRD tachyon_disc SPACE & TIME Tachyon particles discovered in new chicken egg. Scientists believe they can harness them to manipulate time. immortality_pop POPULEGGTION With the death rate nearly erased, groups of like-minded individuals set out to start civilizations on other planets in nearby star systems. tachyon_possible ONE SMALL STEP Scientists achieve time travel with small objects, billions of Tachyon eggs needed for enough particles to transport just a few grams graviton_hint UNEGGSPECTED The National Chicken Institute headquarters were found collapsed into a ball the size of an egg. The investigation continues. UH OH graviton_discovered EGGRAVITY N.C.I. Collapse caused by new egg type containing Graviton particles. Should allow manipulation of gravitational fields. Applications are limitless. tachyon_grows PRIME DIREGGTIVE First human travels back in time to 10,000 BC. A quantum cloaking device is used to prevent disrupting the timeline. grav_hover_cars HOVER CARS! Transportation technology companies begin developing hover cars and trucks. grav_hover_board FINALLY At long last, after many hacks and wanna-bes, the first commercialy avaialble HOVERBOARD is available! NICE! di_hint EGGSTREME A Fusion Egg farmer in Bozeman, Montana, claims to have been able to produce eggs with far more energy with one weird trick. COOOL di_discovered EGGFINITY Turns out the farmer had stumbled upon a new gene sequence for chickens to produce the ultra-rare dilithium! grav_warp_speed EGGGAGE NASA has created a so called 'gravity engine' for massive space ships not capable quantum teleportation. Everyone just calls it Warp Drive though. AWESOME di_travelers GALACTIC TRAVELERS A Dilithium powered warp drive was fitted to a new space ship. It's 5 year mission to boldly go where no on has gone before. MAKE IT SO MEGA MEMORY? Egg researcher claims to be able to vividly remember every detail of his own birth after eating a modified immortality egg! pro_discovered SUPER EGGTELIGENCE New egg discovered unlocks incredible capabilities in the human mind, full potential still unknown. di_trans_warp WARP ADVANCES As Dilithium harnessing technology improves warp ships have begun to regularly travel at speeds 100x the speed of light. pro_telepathy HEARING VOICES Regular consumers of so called Prodigy eggs are finding they are able to communicate with one another without speaking. Full telepathy expected to be widespread in a few years. OMG terra_hint GLASS HOUSES Humans on distant planets have grown weary of living in glass bubbles and have begun looking for ways to accelerate transforming alien planets into human habitable ones. terra_discovered MIREGGLE GRO With everyone being a genius and all, it didn't take long to crack the secret of life. Chickens are now capable of laying eggs which can sustain plant-life in any environment. earth_2 A planet has been completely terraformed using septillions of Terraform eggs! This comes decades sooner than traditional terraforming methods were predicted to work. COOOOL antimatter_1 POWER OVERHWELMING Once thought impossible, a Dilithium reactor has been overloaded, an investigation has been ordered. antimatter_discovered The Dilithium reactor explosion investigation concluded that a supplier's DNA enhancements had created chickens that produce Antimatter eggs, a new tremendous source of energy! dark_1 STRANGER THINGS Strange things have been happening all over the federation of planets, connecting them has proved troublesome. dark_discovered A farmer was able to trap a strange chicken that appeared on his farm. Scientists determined the chicken was from another universe. The eggs it lays appear to contain dark matter! NOICE!